


November Cakes

by thewindwarns



Category: The Scorpio Races
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindwarns/pseuds/thewindwarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven 11-word stories from the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: November Cakes  
> Fandom: The Scorpio Races (Maggie Stiefvater)  
> Word Count: 121 words  
> Characters/Pairings: Sean, Puck, Finn, Gabe, Holly, Peg Gratton, Tommy Falk, Mutt, Malvern, Father Mooneyham, & Ian Privett. Sean/Puck.  
> Summary: Eleven 11-word stories from the island.

sean kendrick  
He realized soon enough that Kate was his iron. _"Come back."_

  


\--  


puck connelly  
She gets used to the weight and feel of his jacket.

  
\--  


finn connelly  
The first thing he bought with their winnings was an orange.

  
\--  


gabe connelly  
He leaves the island with his siblings' blessing, returning every month.

  
\--  


george holly  
He never stopped inviting them to California; only Finn said yes.

  
\--  


mutt malvern  
He hated his nickname, wished people respectfully called him Matthew instead.

  
\--  


tommy falk  
His last thoughts were of smiling mainland girls with pretty lips.

  
\--  


benjamin malvern  
He did most things like he took his tea, displaying power.

  
\--  


father mooneyham  
If only all of Thisby was as sinful as the Connellys.

  
\--  


peg gratton  
She never cut a heart out. A stern look was enough.

  
\--  


ian privett  
He knows better than to stop being grateful for each December.


End file.
